


Fluff

by Midnight_Yaoi (orphan_account)



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Midnight_Yaoi
Summary: Fluff





	Fluff

Around three hours ago Harry and dragged Oli out of their house and into their car, once he started driving, they went to Olis favourite cinema then his to favourite park. And now they were driving, again.

 

"Why are we going to all my favourite places? Are you buttering me up for something bad?" Oli asked, Harry shook his head and placed his hand on Olis thigh comforting the short boy.

"No babe, you'll see. We've got one more place to go then a surprise, so shh." He chuckled.

"A surprise, can't wait." Oli said playfully.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're here." Harry said pulling up to Olis favourite bridge then parking his car and getting out opening Olis' door for him.

 

"C'mon Oli" He said walking a bit ahead Oli.

"I'm coming you gigantic frog." He giggled finally catching up to Harry, Harry linked their fingers swinging their hands gently.

"I really don't understand why we keep going to my favourite places." He said once they got to the fencing of the bridge.

"Do you notice anything in common in these places?" Harry asked staring into Oli's eyes with love and fondness, Oli shook his head.

"the cinema is where our first movie date was and the park was where we fed those ducks and you got chased by one and then w got ice cream." Oli smiled at all those memories, all those reasons were why he loved those places and why they were his favourite places."And this bridge is the bridge I said I'd propose to you on three years ago." Harry said getting on one knee and taking a ring from his pocket.

Olis brain thought "This couldn't be happening, the man I love is proposing to me." Tears started welling in both of their eyes.

"So Oliver, will you make me the happiest man ever and marry me?" Oli didn't even have to think.

"Yes! Yes! Of course!" He said as Harry slipped the ring on his finger and kissed him. People "awe'd" behind them as they kissed sweetly.

"I love you so much Oliver." He said giving Oli a soft peck on his lips.

"I love you too Harry."


End file.
